iWill Always Love You
by xXPurpleStarLightXx
Summary: Taking another shot at it seemed to be what they both wanted but things don't always work out. Please R&R. :D


**Authoress' Notes**

_**So, yeah, hey guys. :)) This is my first Seddie story because I just love the said bickering sidekicks. (: The only reason I haven't written one before is because I've been afraid that they'd be too out of character but I tried my best with this one so I hope you all will like it! :D**_

_**P.S. This takes place after iBalls- hehe, I loved that episode. (:**_

**Disclaimer: There's a reason why this is called FANfiction. I'm just a crazed fan who loves writing just for fun or about what I wish could happen on the real show. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>iWill Always Love You<strong>

"So, what happened while I was gone?" Carly asked Sam curiously as she set her luggage with wheels aside and faced the blonde who laid on the couch in her bedroom. She had just gotten back from taking care of her grandfather about an hour ago but she didn't quite get the proper greeting from her friends and Spencer because they left her to go get smoothies. Even though she was annoyed, at least Carly was able to unpack her stuff then instead of procrastinating to do it later on. Sam had came shortly afterwards, inviting herself to sleep over.

"Oh, nothing much. iCarly didn't feel the same without you but it was still fun," Sam replied with a grin as she took a bite out of the sandwich she had made downstairs in the Shay's kitchen.

"Really?" Carly began, surprised, "Even with Freddie's unfunny robot bit?" As much as she loved Freddie as a friend, maybe even a brother, his attempt at a comical act was a failure.

"Well,_ that_ part was horrible," Sam groaned, "but everything else fell right into place,"

"True," Carly agreed, "at least everyone's eyes went back to normal," When she watched the web show on her laptop, her eyes got wonky too so she spoke from personal experience.

As she indian sat on her bed, a thought occurred to Carly as she began to ask, "What got him to try his 3D thingy anyway? I mean, I remember him telling me that he couldn't make it work,"

"He was just bummed that his bit was lame which showed that he really wasn't creative," Sam started, "so, I told him that tech stuff can be creative and I just brought up the 3D effect thing,"

"Huh," Carly said, feeling somewhat dumbstruck, "so _you_ encouraged him to use it on iCarly?"

Shrugging, Sam answered nonchalantly, "Yeah, I guess,"

"Awh," Carly cooed, "It's nice to know you still care about him,"

Raising an eyebrow at her, Sam hissed, "So I helped him out for once. No big deal,"

Grinning, Carly shot back, "It is so a big deal. You care about Freddie,"

"Whoa, have you been taking some kind of pills or something?" Sam asked as she stood up, went over to her best friend on the bed and rummaged through the purse that the brunette had brought with her on her trip.

"No," Carly said with an eye roll but still smiling as she grabbed the small bag from Sam, "I'm not just making this up and you know it,"

Groaning, Sam laid back down on Carly's bed with a thud. She didn't want to have to answer back to her because, for once, she had no idea what to say.

Grinning in victory, Carly breathed, "This is all I ever wanted,"

Being caught a little off guard by what her best friend had said, Sam sat up slowly as she asked, "What is?"

"Ever since the three of us all started hanging out together," Carly began, "all I wanted was for you and Freddie to get along, even without me telling you to do so,"

Surprised, Sam asked, "Really?"

"Of course," Carly replied, still grinning, "why do you think I have the biggest smile on my face when I watch the iCarly extras with just the two of you in it?"

Noticing the sheepish smile that had formed on Sam's face, Carly continued with a chuckle, "Those videos are proof that when you two get along, you are both at your happiest,"

With a smirk, Sam argued, "Not true. When I eat ham is when I'm at my happiest,"

Rolling her eyes at her, Carly shoved the blonde lightly as she said, "You can't have random debates with ham or have it help you feed baby Spencer,"

Sam countered, "Well, it _can_ help feed baby Spencer,"

"Right, like you'd ever share ham with anyone," Carly said all knowingly.

Shedding a fake tear from her eye, Sam said with a sniffle, "You know me so well,"

Remembering though what they had been talking about before she brought up ham, Sam quickly added, "But not about this thing with the dork though,"

Carly rolled her eyes, knowing that the argument would never end as she stood up and made her way over to her closet to get ready for bed.

Standing up as well, Sam told her, "I think I need some fresh air,"

"Okay, but be back soon," Carly said to her with concern in her voice as she watched Sam head for the door and exit her bedroom.

_'I wonder where she's going off too,'_ Carly thought to herself but shrugged the topic off quickly, knowing that, with Sam, it'd be some place she would never expect.

* * *

><p><em>Curtains open up the scene<em>

_Spotlights shine on you and me_

_Tonight_

Freddie watched the moonlight view in awe as he listened to the songs being played on his iPod which were plugged to his speakers. _Intermission_ by _Big Time Rush_ was currently playing as he leaned back further on his chair and looked at the twinkling stars that shone above him.

_Pretending for the crowd below_  
><em>We put on a really good show<em>  
><em>But it's a lie.<em>

Hearing a knock behind him, he turned his head and found Sam standing by the entrance of the fire escape. She gave a wordless hello as he gestured for her to come towards where he was but she just decided to sit on the ledge.

To break the ice, Freddie spoke, "I thought you and Carly were having a sleepover,"

"We are," Sam told him, "I just needed to get away for awhile,"

Deciding not to press on the subject any further, Freddie just let out an 'ohhh' in realization.

"How about you nub?" Sam remarked with a smirk.

With an eye roll, Freddie asked, "What about me?"

With a light, almost condescending laugh, she teased, "You mean other than all the usual dorky stuff?"

"I'm really not going to win here, am I?" Freddie sighed, exasperated.

"Nope!" Sam replied with a grin as Freddie just chuckled at her response.

_We can't help but cause a fight_  
><em>It's the same old drama every night<em>

Standing up, Freddie made his way over to where his iPod was and lowered down the volume of its speakers. He sat back down on his chair as he and Sam just stayed there, admiring the night sky in comfortable silence as the music played softly.

_I'll walk off stage_  
><em>Cause this whole play<em>  
><em>Is more than I can take<em>

The silence, however, was broken by an unexpected chuckle that had escaped Sam's lips.

Freddie chuckled as well as he asked curiously, "What?"

"Nothing, it's just," Sam began but stopped herself.

"Just," Freddie pushed, insisting for her to continue.

"The last time we were up here like this," She started, "we were pointing at clouds,"

Laughing lightly at the memory, he said, "Yeah, back when we were,"

"Together," She finished for him.

Smiling sheepishly at her, Freddie realized how much he had missed he and Sam finishing each other's sentences. That hadn't happen in quite awhile, especially after their break up.

"I also remember saying sorry for everything I did to you back then," Sam continued, "and saying that I would do that every few years,"

"I can't believe you remember so much of this," Freddie commented as his lips formed into a smirk, "especially with your short attention span,"

Glaring at him, Sam punched his arm- hard, and even though she had only put minimal effort into it, Freddie could've sworn it caused at least a big, black bruise.

_Ohhh woahhh_  
><em>I don't want it to be over<em>

Rubbing the place on his arm where Sam had hit him, Freddie asked, appalled, "Was that really necessary?"

"Of course," Sam answered with a grin as she brought out the Fat Cake in her pocket that she had been saving in case she'd feel a need for it.

"And man up! The punch wasn't _that_ hard," She remarked, when she saw that Freddie was still picking at his arm.

_But we need a break before_  
><em>you break my heart<em>  
><em>Ohhhh<em>

"I just thought you'd have taken it easier on me," Freddie said as he fiddled with the loose strand on the end of his shirt's sleeve.

"Okay, one, that was a stupid thing to think of," Sam began, "and two, you should know by now that I never go easy,"

Shifting nervously in place, Freddie asked slowly, "Not even with people you like?"

"Well, maybe with Carly but I'd never hurt her," Sam replied after pondering on it for awhile as she continued to gorge down on her sweet treat.

Freddie trembled as he asked his next question which was barely above a whisper, "How about with people you love?"

Her eyes widening a bit, Sam swallowed the remains of the Fat Cake in her mouth quickly and mumbled, "I thought we agreed never to mention it again,"

"We did," Freddie answered, "but that doesn't mean it didn't happen,"

_We can't live this scene forever,_  
><em>Right now you and me are better<em>  
><em>Better off apart<em>

"It might as well not have," Sam shot back but Freddie wasn't going to go down so easily.

"No matter what you say Sam," Freddie began, "I know the feeling was mutual,"

Crossing her arms, Sam argued, "Emphasis on the _was_,"

"But what if it still is now?" Freddie said as he took a step closer to the blonde so that the two of them were standing face to face.

"Look," Sam started, looking at Freddie square in the eyes, "I don't have those feelings for you anymore,"

Seeing quickly pass her facade, Freddie stated all knowingly with a smirk, "You're lying,"

When he saw that she was giving him an intimidating look that seemed to say 'oh yeah, prove it,' he further explained, "When you said that you don't feel the same way you did before anymore back there," He began, "it felt just like that time at the lock-in,"

Sam just remained silent as Freddie continued, "You were telling me to go away but there was a hint of hurt in your voice and I knew that you really didn't want to be alone,"

The look of annoyance started to fade from Sam's face as she started to feel mixed emotions of curiosity, hope and fear.

Regaining her composure, Sam managed to ask as hostile as she could at that moment, "What are you trying to say?"

_But I'll still love you when the lights come up_

"My feelings from the night when we decided to go back to being just friends hasn't changed," Freddie admitted, "but I'm still scared,"

"Of what?" Sam asked softly, her nervousness starting to become more evident.

"Well, we did just end it," Freddie started to say, "I didn't want to start something again too soon,"

Sam nodded her head in understanding as Freddie confessed, "but all I really know is that I love you too much and it hurts not being able to call you 'mine' anymore,"

Once Freddie's words had sunk into her mind, Sam's mind began to race. As much as she hated to admit it, she _ did_ feel the same way that Freddie had just professed he was feeling. She missed laughing about everything and nothing, going out to Pini's for the amazing lasagna, sharing little inside jokes and, of course, making out. Oh yeah, she definitely missed that.

Giving in, Sam said softly, "You know that I want to get back together too, but," Her voice trailed off, not knowing how to finish her sentence.

"I know," Freddie cut in, "its scary to think that if we rush this, then we'll crash and burn twice as hard as the first time if it doesn't work out,"

Sam mumbled in agreement, "Yeah, exactly,"

Moments of silence passed until Sam spoke up, "So, what do we do now?"

With a shrug, Freddie answered, "I guess all we really can do is wait for the right time,"

"But until then," He added, "I just want to tell you," He paused for a moment and took Sam's hands in his. Ever since they dated, it just felt natural to have Freddie hold her hand so she didn't react to the sudden contact.

"Thank you," He told her sincerely.

Confused, she asked with a raised eyebrow, "For?"

"Making me a better person," He began, "because of what we went through together, I don't think I'll be the same ever again,"

Even though most of her wanted to laugh because of how unbelievable she found Freddie's statement to be, Sam just smiled and told him, "You've made me a better person too, well, in the eyes of society anyway,"

A light laugh escaped Freddie's lips as Sam continued, "and, even if there's never an 'us' again, at least my life is better now and it will always be because of you,"

"You have helped me more than you'll ever know," Freddie told her softly as they slowly released their hands from the other's touch.

"Oh, Carly's probably looking for me," Sam began after awhile of silence, "better get back before she calls the cops like last time,"

Freddie chuckled at the memory as Sam made her way towards the fire escape's exit. Before she was able to go over to the other side though, Freddie called, "Hey,"

Turning back to face him, Sam asked, "Yeah?"

"I love you," He told her with a warm smile.

Smiling back, Sam said to him with outmost sincerity, "I love you too,"

Going over the ledge, she soon became out of Freddie's sight as he sat back on his chair.

He still loves her and he'll never stop because he'll always love her which is something that will never change.

_For our intermission_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I think Carly was kinda OOC here 'cause I think I made it too obvious that she's shipping Seddie. :)) I'm not honestly sure if she still does, (showverse wise), but she's usually subtle about it. Anyway, please review! I'd love to know your thoughts on this. (:<strong>_


End file.
